1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for an image-capturing apparatus capable of performing a continuous series of image capturing operations (continuous image capturing).
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital cameras (image-capturing apparatuses), with increases in the number of pixels included in an image-capturing sensor (imaging sensor), there has been a tendency that the processing performance of an image processing circuit that performs JPEG compression is insufficient. Here, if the processing performance of an image processing circuit becomes insufficient, it is difficult for a single-lens reflex digital camera demanding high-speed continuous image-capturing performance to realize a sufficient continuous image-capturing speed.
On the other hand, as a technology for improving processing performance in the above-described image processing circuit, there is a technology disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-94934. According to this technology, processing operations are performed in parallel in such a manner that a control system bus used for processing of camera control and the like and an image processing system bus used for processing in a JPEG compression circuit (image processing circuit) are provided separate from each other, so that processing efficiency in the image processing circuit is improved.